mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Glass Land Park
Glass Land Park is course 1 of Super Mario Treasure World. Course 1 has a bright aesthetic that consists of a grassland with large hills and platforms to jump on. Compared to the rest of this hack, which is extremely challenging, this level is actually very easy. This is most likely an attempt to not be overly difficult right off the bat. After exiting this course or getting a star you will be taken back to the start of the Overworld as there is no warp right outside of the pipe. This means you must take the same path each time you go to enter this course. Keep in mind then when it says very easy for Difficulty that just means when compared to how difficult this game gets later on. In other words the rating is taken when considering the entire difficulty of the hack and how that star stacks up in comparison. Stars (7) Difficulty (Very Easy) Star 1: The King of Savanna From the spawn run straight up in front of a large hill where you will see a path with platforms. Climb up past the firespitter and the chuckya until you reach a fork in the road. Make a left and do some long jumps to progress forward. Jump up the steps of the hill until you have approached the mighty King Bomb omb. Speaking to King Bomb omb ensues a meta joke about how speedrunners playing this level quickly skip by this message. Fighting King Bomb omb is not too different from the original game, with the main difference being that the area you are fighting him on is much smaller. Another thing that you have to be concerned about while fighting King Bomb omb is that you are in range of the cannon fire. Throwing King Bomb omb on his back will finish him just like in the original game. Doing so will result in the star spawning on a hill not so far away. Difficulty - Very Easy Star 2: Top Of the Big Hill Begin this star just as you did the last one, by scaling the large hill from the bottom. This time, when you reach the area where you went left for the last star continue straight. From here there will be some straightforward jumps that sometimes require that you dodge a firespitter or a snifit. The next big obstacle is a set of wall jumps. For the first one long jump and follow it by wall jumps to get up. Next, jump down and kick to land back on the path and continue forward. After this point the rest of the path to the star is barely a challenge. The star is located between a narrow path at the top of the mountain. Difficulty - Very Easy Star 3: Easy Tunnel Like the title of this star suggests, this star is unconventionally easy. This time go right and hug the wall until you see a hole that leads to a narrow cave. Follow the cave’s path up until you reach a dead end. Look up above and you will notice that the star is at the top of the cave above the dead end. Either wall jump or triple jump + wall kick to get your star. Difficulty - Insanely Easy Star 4: Blocked Wall To Seventh Grades This Star is the red coin star for this stage. The coins are all in the area with blocky platforms that are standing over quicksand. The most dangerous part of this however, is that there are amps hovering over these platforms. With these amps in place Mario must take well timed jumps over the gaps to avoid being shocked while over the quicksand. The coins are easy to see and can be reached by using long jumps or jump kicks over the gaps between the platforms. Sometimes the amps can be avoided by crouching right when they fly past you. Once you have gotten all the coins on the first layer of blocky platforms climb up the block stairs where the rest of the coins are. The amps will continue to adjust to your height as you scale the block steps making them a threat throughout. Once you have collected all eight red coins the star will appear above the top block. Just like in the original Mario 64 and most rom hacks it is best to collect the 100 coin star with the red coin star. However, hopefully you have experience with Mario 64 and coin collecting before playing this hack due to its difficulty, especially with placement of the coins. Difficulty - Very Easy Star 5: The Bird’s Nest ( Normally requires Wing Cap) ''' This Star is expected to be gotten with the Wing Cap athough it can be done without it. To get this star with the Wing Cap climb back to the top of the blocky steps where the red coin star appeared. Here there is a Wing Cap that you may grab if you have the Wing Cap switch pressed. Since you are playing this level first you will not have the wing cap unlocked from course 2 and will probably need to come back later. Anyway, with the Wing Cap fly to the mountain at the center and look for an alcove on the side of the mountain that houses the star. If you do not have the wing cap and would still like to collect this star you can get it the other way but it is more difficult. Climb up the mountain until you reach a platform with a firespitter that is facing the alcove with the star in it above. To get up here you must do a tricky triple jump + wall kick to barely grab the ledge. Difficulty - (Very Easy) (Easy without Wing Cap) '''Star 6: The Store To Winter This is the first hidden star in the game. It is quite easy to collect if you know where it is but it can be challenging to find where it is without help. Go back to the hill where the star spawned after defeating King Bomb omb. From this hill jump off the back and fall down into you see a small alcove in the side of the mountain. Kick as you are falling down to enter this Alcove and then you may grab your star. Difficulty- Very Easy This stage is an excellent kick off to a great extreme hack. If you have played or at least seen other extreme hacks then you know that most of them follow a simple formula. This formula is that all levels must have fire traps at every moment, excessive quicksand and lava, devilishly unfair enemy placement, and all have a dreary, dark aesthetic. This opening level wonderfully breaks the tropes of most extreme hacks by having a beautiful first level that pulls some of its punches in effort to preserve the extreme difficulty later to come. The next level will amp up the difficulty drastically, meeting the standard of what is to be expected of a extreme hack. Be warned, as this hack may be harder than any other Super Mario 64 hack that exists, with the only possible exception being the recently released Super Mario 76 Nightmare Edition which has not yet been beaten. Category:Glass Land Park Category:Super Mario Treasure World Category:Extreme SM64 Hacks Category:King Bob-Omb Category:Course 1 Category:Easy tunnel